Meanwhile, Bonnie and Damon
by SweetBlackay
Summary: So what are Bonnie and Damon up to after they died on the other side? Where are they and how do they entertain themselves? Let's find out.


Damon threw everything from the bar and grasped her hips tightly. He seated Bonnie up on the bar and moaned when she claimed his lips again to kiss him senseless. Slowly his hands wandered along her hips down her ass. Bonnie smiled into the kiss and pulled Damon closer to her but he pushed her away and looked at her confused.

"What the hell?" he asked outraged the Bennett girl blinked surprised and licked her swollen lips. "What? What's wrong?" Her eyes wandered around the Mystic Grill but it was empty. No one was there. They were alone. Like always.

"You are wearing pants!" He complained and even took a step back. Sighing Bonnie ran a hand through her hair. "So what?"

Since Bamon and Damon died together they were in a different dimsension. Everything looked like Mystic Falls. But it wasn't Mystic Falls. It was an illusion, all of it.

"The last time you had this cute skirt on which made it easy to take your knickers off.", he mumbled with a little pout. Bonnie raised one brow and grabbed his collar. "My knickers?"

"Yes your cute pink knickers.", he growled and looked deep into her eyes. She bit her lip while focusing on his blue eyes, his face, his cheekbones and finally his lips. Damon wore a simple grey henley and a stonewash jeans. Although she wore a similiar stonewash jeans and a red strapless top she still thought she looked good. Apparently her pencil skirt and her white blouse she wore in the office of the mayor were more mesmerizing and after Damons taste.

"Well either you deal with this outfit and fuck me on this bar or you can discuss my outfit like it would matter.", she purred into his ear. Damons frown appeared again but he couldn't resist to yank her head back so she'd look up. Seconds later he was all over her and kissing her soft lips.

Ravishing her like a hungry wolf he could not stop roaming her body with his hands.

Damon couldn't believe that one of his fantasies becomes real. Making out on the bar in the Grill with Bonnie. He always thought that it would be amazing with Bonnie.

Bonnie grew impatient and started to tug on Damons henley. With a smug grin Damon stepped back and raised a brow. "You remember that one time in The Grill when I tried form a truce between us?"

"What about it?"

"You made me so mad I just wanted to give you a proper spanking."

Bonnie eyes widened and her wet swollen lips were parted in a small 'O'. She did not want to feel it but there was this strange tingling sensation which went through her entire body and ended in her groin. "Damon…"

He knew exactly what those words did to her and her tone sounded so low that he knew this will be a hot sweaty fuck.

"Take it off. Right know.", she demanded her pupils were dilated and her hands shaked a little bit. Still with this smug grin on his face he took his henley off and his pants too. With two steps he stood inbetween Bonnies legs which hung off the bar.

Without any hesitation she grabbed his neck and pulled him towards her. Her lips pressed hard on his. Her tongue invaded his mouth and stroked along his. Her other hand was buried in his pitch black hair. The lights in the room started to flicker while Damon pressed her front against his naked chest. She still had too much clothes on thus he tried to take the tight top off her body. Bonnie had to stop the kiss so she could breath again. Even though they were already dead some needs still appeard. Damon used the break to rip the top in shreds. He smiled in delight as he saw that she didn't wear a bra.

"Risky."

"Not in this world." she panted and wrapped her legs around Damons hips. "Damn." She couldn't get any friction with the pants and the bar that high.

"Toled you the pants are stupid.", he mumbled with a shit-eating grin on his face. Biting her lips she tried to open her pants quickly but Damon grabbed her wrists. "Uh uh. Let me do this." he whispered seductively into the silence.

Way too slow he opened the one button on her pants and the zipper, Bonnie bit her lips and watched him expectantly. Suddenly he grasped her waist firmly and turned her over. Her stomach lay on the bar and her ass hung off the edge.

"Damon! Warn a girl!"

"Sorry BonBon but I have something else in mind. Something we havn't tried yet." And he was sure that the Gilbert boy didn't try it either. He crouched in fron of her behind and pulled her pants down. He completely freed her from her jeans and her panties which weren't pink this time.

"Why black?"

Bonnie groaned from the cold air on her sex. "Because this is a sin."

"We're dead Bonnie. No sin matters.", he deadpanned and look at her glistening pussy. She was wet not as wet like that on time in Alarics classroom but it doesn't matter anyway. Bonnie was squirming a little bit but as soon as she could feel Damons hot breath she stilled.

"Damon?"

"Give me a taste, Miss Bennett." he mumbled, Bonnie flushed all over the second before Damons tongue slides over the place where Bonnie is soft and warm.

A gasp escaped Bonnie as Damon proved how skilled his tongue was, she didn't have much experience in the sex department. For god's sake she lost her v card a few weeks ago but Jeremy didn't do this which was more than fine. However Damon doing it now was beyond perfect that's why Bonnie couldn't stop moaning. His big hands massaged her but and her waist firmly.

He had the feeling like he had to bury his entire face in her because her moans sounded like she was in heaven. Which could be possible though Damon couldn't imagine that an empty Mystic Falls equals heaven for any dead creature.

"Damon… Don't you dare…" With a smug grin face he pulled back to breath but got right back to work. The Salvatore sucked hard on her clit and buried two fingers into her wet pussy, stealing more moans and gasps from the Bennett girl. She couldn't stop squirming now and having her clit stimulated like that wrecked her. He knew that Bonnie wanted to grind down on his face, to come so hard that she'd see stars but he wasn't done with her. Clutching her tighs with the other hand and thrusting rhythmically into her with his fingers.

"Damon. Damon!", Bonnie yelled while she pushed back into his face. Moans and harsh breaths filled the silence of Mystic Falls. Bonnies voice and arousal gave everything some kind of life to it. It doesnt seem like an empty illusion anymore now it was more like the Grill after their opening time.

With a last thorough swipe with his tongue Damon stood up and smacked her butt. With a shocked gasp Bonnie glanced over her shoulder and regarded him with a disapproving glare.

Still she sad nothing when Damon turned her around again and laid her completely onto the bar, he got rid of his darl green briefs and jumped on the bar. "Like this?" he asked her, she nodded and pulled him in for a dirty kiss hence she tasted herself on his tongue. It was too much tongue. Too much spit. But perfect for this.

Bonnie wrapped her legs around his waist while grinding against his boner. Damons dick was perfect just like the rest of his body. Bonnie loved his body way too much.

With soft touches Damons hand roamed her body, tweaked her nipples and stroked her sides. His mouth left her lips and wandered down her neck sucking gently. His rubbed his dick against her clit and groaned against her neck.

He could feel her hot hands on his back, on his neck on his ass. Her hands were everywhere driving him insane. He could still taste her and knowing that she could taste herself sent his thoughts spiral.

"I wanted to go down on you again in this position. Eat you out until you cry." he mumbled while his hands went down and cupped her pussy. Two fingers slipped inside of her. He watched her moan loudly, her back curved hence her breast went up right in front of his face. Damon did not hesitate to suck her left nipple.

"Oh god!" she yelled she pushed him further against her chest. "Don't stop! I…" She was this close. This close to get a mindblowing orgasm but a millisecond before she got release Damon pulled his finger out of her sex and stopped sucking on her breast. "No! I hate you!" she shouted outraged and lay panting on the bar. Damon who knelt over her supoorting himself on his hands next to her head smiled and glanced down at his dripping cock.

"Maybe I hate you too." he said to her and stroked a few hairs out of her face. She looked beautiful when she was sweaty, debauched and had red swollen lips. Her piercing looks and her low voice were arousing. Sex with Bonnie was something Damon never wanted to miss.

"Damon." Her voice pulled him back from his pondering. "Show me how much you hate me."

Blinking he nodded and didn't waste any time to thrust into her slowly. They already had fast sex, rough sex and quick sex. But they never did it so slow.

Bonnie watched Damons face with an unusual expression on her face, she moved with Damons rolling hipsbut didn't say word. Didn't question him. Didn't demand to fuck her for real. She just took it and watched him with parted lips. Damon smiled at her and stroked her hair fondly.

A little bit uncertain Bonnie touched his cheeks and pulled him down to her to give him a soft kiss. It really wasn't special or dirty or wet. It was just a too soft peck on their lips.

While staring at each other they had to smile. Maybe their hate for each other bordered on something else. Something else which was very similar to hatred.

Bonnies pussy clenched around him thus Damon groaned loudly taken by surprise. He regarded Bonnie with a stunned gaze until he understood. They obviously needed to finish this. Grinning smugly he started to thrust harder into her while rollings his hips slightly.

Bonnies gasps changed into moans. Her moans changed into cries. And her cries made him fuck her even faster. When he knew that she wasn't far from coming and he neither he started to suck and bite her left nipple. Now Bonnie started to writhe under him, her arms wrapped around his neck pushed him down on his chest and her legs around him made her able to respond to his thrusts.

Her pelvis was moving, everything was moving. It seemed like she couldn't stop to shake under him she was convulsing under him it was crazy.

Damon went to her other nipple and bit hard which triggered Bonnies orgasm. She climaxes so hard that her entire body curved up and squirmed on the bar. Her tight pussy clenched hard around his his dick Damon came a second after her spilling his seed into her. He still fucked Bonnie trough her climax until she flenched boneless beneath him. Damon stopped after a few thrusts and dropped onto the Bennett girl. They tried to catch their breaths focusing entirely on the afterglow and the air around them.

"That was wild." Bonnie commented still panting it was harder to breath when Damon lied on top of her. So she pushed him away which was really stupid because they still lay on the bar. Both of them forget that comepletely hence Damon didn't fight Bonnie as she shoved him off her.

He flailed shortly but couldn't stop the fall he from the bar. A loud thud and Bonnie sat up and realized what she'd done. "Oops."

Groaning Damon laid on the floor next to bar stools butt naked Bonnie had a nice view. The Salvatore glared up to her. "Good thing that I hate you, Judgy."

Bonnie eyes widened but a heartbeat later she smiled and winked down at him. "I hate you too, Damon."


End file.
